Return of the Omnitrix
by merbirdgirl
Summary: Elizabeth Carlson finds the Omnitrix one summer in New Jersey on a walk. Her life is never the same as she discovers secret after secret of her past - one of which is catching up to her fast. Rated T for future chapters with slightly inappropriate content and death scenes. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story except for the original characters.
1. Premonitions

**Hello, readers! Sorry for not updating for so long! I have been busy with school and relationships and all that...**

**Please enjoy this new next generation fanfic!**

**Note: I have only watched half each of Ben 10 and Alien Force.**

* * *

><p>A young woman with red hair held her pale hand out towards me and said as her violet eyes bore into mine, "I'm coming for you, my apprentice. There will be no escape. Not this time."<p>

The scene changes to show a warehouse filled with droids that held guns and flew in the air amd surrounded me. Just then, a green muscled humanoid woth an octopus-like head crashed in and went to a battle stance. I held my left wrist up and saw a strange green watch. It had no numbers or hands, and the face had a round green-and-black design. I pressed a green button by the watch face, and it glowed and emitted a hologram of a fiery humanoid.

I woke up the same way I always did when the dreams came: I woke in a cold sweat, close to screaming. I am nowwondering if those dreams were really premonitions to how my life would change from that fated day when I discovered the Omnitrix.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I am trying to make my chapters tie with each other and make sense! The next one's mainly introductory, I'll warn you now.<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	2. Discovering the Omnitrix

My name is Elizabeth Carlson. I am 17 years old and I go to North Nashville High in Nashville, Tennessee. I am a fan of country music and my life is - WAS - normal. Even now, at first glance, you couldn't tell anything extraordinary about me. I have dark brown hair, bright green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and am of medium height and light build.

Me and my best friend,Celeste Palson, began a cross-country trip the day after school ended to explore the country. That night we camped in New Jersey in the RV that we borrowed from Celeste's mom in the woods. I went on a walk to get some tinder and kindling. I kept my eyes down until I saw something shiny. When I looked up, I saw a green ship partially covered in vines. I was a little creeped out at first, but I got distracted by a strange canister with a green and black hourglass design on it. I picked it up and brought it straight back to camo, where Celeste was building the fire. Celeste looked up, saw the canister, and saw that something was seriously off.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"I found it in the woods," I replied. "I can show you where, if you want."

We walked to the ship and we set the canister down. I must've pressed a button or something, though, because it suddenly emitted a hologram of a man who looked like he was getting old, but still had enough of his original hair to safely say that it was brown. His eyes were green and friendly, and he wore a green sports jacket with the number 10 on the left breast.

The hologram said, "I am Ben Tennyson, the previous keeper of this ship and, most importantly, the Omnitrix. I am getting too old for this job, so I left this in an area of the woods that only a true and worthy person could find it. Good luck. You are now the keeper and protector of the Omnitrix. It will be dangerous, but I trust that you will protect it well."

The hologram disappeared, and the canister opened to reveal the watch from my nightmares. I was too curious for my own good and held my wrist out, and it attached itself to my wrist. I freaked out a little, but Celeste got me to calm down.

We got to the campsite and did research on Ben Tennyson. We found that he lived in nearby Bellwood, and was only a short drive away. We decided to visit him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my lovelies! Hope you like this! I hope to get more in by the end of the month, so keep sharp! Please review!<strong>


End file.
